Field
Embodiments of the disclosure relate generally to the field of synthetic jet actuators and more particularly to a mechanical amplifier actuation system with minimized translating mass for coupling of mechanical and acoustical amplification for creating a synthetic jet.
Background
Synthetic jets are being employed for control of flow on various aerodynamic surfaces. Boundary layer control for drag reduction to increase fuel efficiency and for aerodynamic controls on flight vehicles as well as turbulence reduction for improved aero-optical performance of electro-optical turrets have been demonstrated with synthetic jets.
The small size and high frequency operation of synthetic jets allows use of piezoelectric actuators for creation of pumping devices to create the jet. However, the small physical extension and contraction of piezoelectric devices requires amplification for enhanced operation. Various amplification systems have been employed for piezoelectric actuators. A basic flexible rombus structure such as flexure 2 shown in FIG. 1 has been employed to create amplified motion of a piezoelectric stack 3. Lateral motion of the piezoelectric stack as represented by arrows 4 results in longitudinal extension of the flexure as shown by arrow 5 with an amplification created by the flexure between a first vertex 6 and a second vertex 7 in the flexure. For driving a piston in a synthetic jet device, the flexure must be constrained at one vertex with motion output at the second vertex. As a result, the entire flexure including the contained piezoelectric stack with all associated electrical connections translates during activation.
It is therefore desirable to provide an amplification device for piezoelectric actuation which minimizes translational mass and to provide a synthetic jet with a maximized amplification transfer function.